This work focuses on somatosensory function in speech motor learning. The long-term goal is to understand how somatosensory and auditory information are integrated in the control of speech and how somatosensory feedback on its own contributes to motor learning. The studies extend from an evaluation of the specificity of motor learning and an assessment of its somatosensory basis, to an examination of somatosensory influences on speech perception. A common procedure is adopted throughout - the use of a servo-controlled robotic manipulator to deliver precise mechanical perturbations to the jaw. There has been surprisingly little work on somatosensory function in speech and on speech learning in general. Even quite basic properties of speech motor learning such as its specificity and the extent of somatosensory involvement are largely unexplored and these form the basis of this research. These topics are central to clinical issues of training and rehabilitation as well to our basic understanding of the mechanisms of speech motor control.